The present invention relates to a consumable electrode type arc welding power supply and a method for controlling such a welding power supply.
When performing arc welding with a consumable electrode, a welding wire functions as a discharge electrode, and an arc is generated from the distal electrode end of the welding wire to weld a welded article (base material). The arc consumes the welding wire. Thus, welding is performed by feeding the welding wire in accordance with the consumption of the welding wire. Japanese Patent No. 4807474 describes an example of a welding method that cyclically changes the feeding speed of the welding wire. The feeding speed includes a forward feeding speed and a rearward feeding speed.
There is always a desire to improve the welding quality of the welded article. The inventors of the present invention have conducted studies to reduce blow holes or the like in order to further improve the welding quality of the welded article.